Model Students
by eddante
Summary: Another Rukia Harem! The Charmaine Academy for girls is an unique high school. The faculty is all male, who reward the students who top their subjects with a kiss. I got the idea from a manga I very recently read. The summary and prologue is inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Another Rukia harem fanfic. I swear to god, I must be obsessed or something. All these harem fanfics for Rukia. That she deserves them is a totally different thing. :) I'll continue with my other story regardless. **

**I just came across this Manga called 'yuki no something or the other' yesterday. [I don't remember the full name because I cleared my history and couldn't find it again :(] I just figured that it is a perfect base for another Rukia story. I've just taken the theme from the Manga, because it was really interesting to write on. Other than that, everything else is my own. So, if you've already read the Manga and find too many changes, just keep it in mind that it was deliberate. I don't want to copy the plot. Just the fact that there's this school for girls where the teachers are all male and hot, who reward you with a kiss if you top their class. **

**If you guys are tired of my fanfics, I'm really sorry. I guess I just have a one track mind ;) **

**Here's the zinger for this story. I haven't decided Rukia's pairing yet. You guys can do it for me! :)**

**One more thing, Hisana is present in this fic. And she's not that friendly. And Byakuya is neither related to Rukia nor Hisana.**

**Bleach belongs to kubo.**

**The Manga belongs to… uh I have no idea. But it's called yuki no… (Damn it! I'm gonna get the name for you guys)**

**Here's the prologue...**

**

* * *

**

PROLOGUE

The Charmaine Academy for Girls was a very prestigious all girls private high school. It was founded by a French billionaire, Philippe Renaud, barely 5 years ago, in the memory of his loving wife, who had succumbed to cancer.

It was a unique school in the aspect that though it was a fairly new school, it was fast gaining reputation. The girls from this school ended up in the most famous universities around the world. Be it in any field, medicine, science, engineering, law, fashion, these girls were brilliant.

The academy didn't have a primary or secondary school. Just the lycée or high school. It was a 'hors-contrat' private school. Meaning the school wasn't funded by the government and it was free to set its own curriculum. The entrance test was different every time. Once it was a really tough math paper. Next it was science. The third was just an interview. One could never anticipate what kind of test they'd be facing. But it was definite and the Academy allowed a limited number of enrolments.

The most curious part about the school was still a closely kept secret. It would cause a scandal if it were to leak out. The key ingredient to the success of this school was the faculty. It was an all male faculty. An all HOT-male faculty. The men appointed as teachers were very well qualified, graduating with honours from the top most universities. To top it off, they were model perfect, with faces that many photographers would die to get a shot of, and a physique that just made other men cry and run away. These teachers were all below 28 years of age and single. This was pre-requisite if you were to apply for the job. Why you ask? Because these teachers tend to use their attractiveness in order to get the girls to study. The usual ritual, where a student who topped the subject would be rewarded by a kiss from the teacher handling that subject, made these girls work hard. Such a motivation was unheard of but it seemed to work like a charm. But no one else knew. Not even the parents of the girls. The school secret was both delicious and dangerous.

* * *

"I don't see any reason to take the stupid test," Rukia said mutinously at the breakfast table. "You know that I'm not going to get into that Academy. Besides you already have a model daughter who graduated from there."

Rukia's father slammed his wrist down on the table, clattering the plates and glasses. "I will not tolerate you bringing Hisana into this conversation. You are just lazy! You never do anything other than hang around with the city low lives all the time." The man was swelling up in anger. "We both know that you're more than capable of getting through the test. You're just determined to ruin your life because we didn't allow you into the dance classes last year. All this failing business at your current school is just a temper tantrum. I will not allow this to go on any longer, Rukia. You are to write the test and get into that school or you'll start attending marriage interviews."

"What? You can't do that to me!" Rukia stood up with frustration.

Her mother walked in. The woman always sided with her husband. "You listen to your father, Rukia. You've always been difficult, unlike Hisana. If you won't live up to the family name, you can be useful and marry someone who'll help your father in the company."

Rukia was astounded. Sure her parents were a little mean, but this was just cruel. They never cared about her happiness, what she wanted to do. All they cared about was a good social status and what the society thought of them. Rukia was sickened. This wasn't fair. Attend the school with stuck up girls or get married. She knew which one she'd choose.

* * *

As Rukia entered the school for her test, she noticed that The Charmaine Academy for girls had a spectacular campus. The buildings were old fashioned and there were courtyards and gardens with trees all around. Being an outdoor girl by nature, Rukia couldn't help but be captivated by the sight. She sighed and moved forward. She saw a number of girls still frantically cramming last minute things into their minds. Rukia saw no point to it. They didn't know what kind of test it would be anyway. Rukia was cool and calm. She wasn't exactly a genius, but she wasn't dumb enough to flunk either. Her father was right when he said that she flunked just to get her way. Rukia was actually more brilliant than people gave her credit for. She just didn't want to boast. Her school scores were better than Hisana's before last year. The Hisana, being 4 years older got into Charmaine and was now working her way to a degree in biology at one of the most famous institutes in Seiretei.

Rukia sighed as she entered. Besides, her position was of someone between The Devil and The Deep Blue Sea, as the saying goes. It wasn't much of a choice.

She dropped her bag off, went into the hall and sat down at her place. Almost the entire female population of the age of sixteen seemed to be taking the exam.

Everyone fell silent as three people entered the room. Two men and a woman. One of the men was very old, but striking, with his long white hair. The other man was truly untidy as if he'd just gotten out of bed. The woman had glasses and appeared to be very strict.

The white haired man stepped forward. "I would like to welcome you all to our Academy. My name is Juushiro Ukitake, I'm the principal. This here is Mr. Kyoraku, the Secretary and his personal assistant Ms Ise. We wish you all the very best. Ms. Ise will take over now."

With that the two men left. Ms. Ise started with the rules. "I will start handing the papers now. It is an Objective Paper. You are required to answer on the OMR sheet with your pencils. You are NOT to tear open your booklets till after the bell. You can however fill in your name and details on the answer sheet. Be wary because, there are security cameras all around providing live feed to our faculty. Malpractices will not be allowed. The exam will be for an hour. A warning bell will be sounded 5 minutes before the main bell to finish. I suggest you be quick. All the best girls." With that she started distributing the papers.

Rukia looked around. All the girls seemed to have become very poised once they heard that were being watched. How lame! And what's the deal with the security cameras? Rukia was sure that banks wouldn't be this heavily guarded. She sighed and looked down at her answer sheet. She wrote down her name and waited for the bell to ring.

Ding ding ding...

There it was. Booklets were torn open and then silence. The paper this time was a General Mental Ability test. There were 150 questions to be answered in 60 minutes. Many girls looked like they were about to throw up. A few of them had already started scribbling. Rukia took a deep breath. Here we go!

* * *

ONE MONTH LATER

Rukia's acceptance letter from The Charmaine Academy for Girls was found in the mail.

* * *

**Ok are you interested or angry? I won't abandon Concrete Jungle. I just wanted a diversion and this was it. If you're interested I'll update both. (I can manage it because my long overdue vacation is approaching.)**

**I have to decide the teachers and their subjects. I'm open to suggestions. :) :) :)**

**Please read and review.**

**May the force be with you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to all of you who took the trouble of finding that elusive Manga! :) :) Yuki no kuni kara! :) :) PandaAi, cookies n'd cream, NerdyAsianGirl08. Thank you for your reviews as well. **

**I had to think long and hard to choose the teachers. They had to have the sex appeal and needed to fit in with my plot properly. I'm still thinking. I hope that the combination I've come up with is 'ok' at the very least. :) **

**Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to Kubo. **

**Chapter 1:**

**

* * *

**

"I can see that Miss Rukia Shusuke doesn't find my lessons interesting enough to keep her eyes open. Maybe we should find her a pillow as well?"

The condescending voice penetrated dimly through Rukia's skull. She'd been having a hard time keeping her eyes open. She'd had gotten home so late last night that she could only get a few winks of sleep. Now, it was hell!

THWACK!

She woke up suddenly to the noise of a book being slammed on her table, right next to her head. She sat up with a start, to face the wrath of her History teacher. She noticed from the corner of her eyes that the other girls were busy laughing their asses off! _Bitches!_

"Ah! Miss Rukia, it's so kind of you to join us in the real world. Since you think you already know this subject off by heart, why don't you leave? I don't want half hearted students in my class!"

Rukia looked into the face of her teacher. She really hated the bastard. Not just because he taught a subject she truly detested, but because something about his horrible hair ticked her off! Well, she'd gotten into the bloody school, but no one mentioned that she'd have to excel there. She calmly got up and collected her bag.

"I truly apologise, Kurosaki sensei. I shall not trouble you further." Rukia said in her most polite voice, injecting a proper amount of regret and making sure it didn't come off as arrogance. She walked out leaving the girls and the teacher staring after her incredulously.

* * *

Rukia was fed up! She was tired of coming here every fucking day and putting up with the lot of them. The girls were nerds but didn't look so. They made sure to pretty themselves up for their teachers. They were tremendously stuck up and vicious! She'd seen one of the girls flush her 'best friend's' notes down the toilette just because she managed to top the subject taught by her favourite teacher. Psh! So petty! They didn't know how hard life was outside the walls of this pretty school.

She was thoroughly frustrated! She didn't know what to do! Her happiness was certainly squashed by none other than her own parents. At times she was even close to tears! Damn it! She was Rukia Shusuke! She never cried!

Rukia slowly made her way to the library. The grounds were prohibited unless it was the breaks, or she'd have been sleeping under a tree now! But the library wasn't bad either. In fact, if asked to vote, she'd vote it the best place to relax inside the school grounds. The librarian was very lenient and understanding, but only with her.

"Hey Stark!" she said dully as she entered.

The man had been sleeping in his chair with an open magazine on his face. He woke up at the sound of her voice.

"Hey kid, the first hour isn't even over. You must've set a new record or something here. Wanna talk about it?" the man had a reputation for not giving a flying fuck about anyone else. Yet, here he was, initiating a heart-to-heart talk with her.

"Nah… If it's ok, can I sleep somewhere? And could you wake me up before the bell?"

"Sure, go in to the 8th aisle. It's perfect." stark went back to his nap and Rukia proceeded to the recommended spot.

* * *

It's been almost a month now. And it was more than enough for Rukia to reach her wit's end. Three fucking weeks at this terrible place and she still hasn't found a decent girl to talk to. She really missed Lisa and Hiyori at times like these. They spoke their minds and to hell with what everyone else thought. She thought about all her friends she left behind, Renji, Lisa, Hiyori, Kensei, Love, Rose and Shinji. They were truly a brash and loudmouthed gang but faithful and would go through hell for you!

She missed them terribly. Oh, she met them every other night though. But it wasn't the same. She was used to being with them 24/7. Now, she could only meet them three nights or so in a week. It was starting to piss her off. Every time she had to sneak out. Her parents weren't kidding when they told her that they didn't approve of her friends. They'd done everything possible to isolate her completely. That included confiscating her cell phone, putting locks on her door, and demanding her presence as soon as she came home. Other girls were allowed to go out to movies or shopping. Not Rukia. She was a prisoner but without the actual shackles.

She thought about it. Lately her parents had become very short with her. Well, more than the usual. She'd always felt that she never quite belonged to their family, like she was dropped onto their doorstep by mistake. Then she'd berate herself for being so paranoid. Then she'd think back to when she was a child. She'd never received hugs and kisses from them. Even on her birthdays, or when she got first prize in something. But, Hisana was always showered with affections. Her birthday gifts, though nice, were pitiful compared to Hisana's.

Rukia thought she was truly the reason for all this. She couldn't change who she was and her parents didn't like her for who she was. No wonder she'd grown so attached to her friends. They all had grim pasts or situations at home. Each one knew the other's story and helped them through it. It was them against the world. Rukia sighed.

RINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!

Rukia awoke with a start! Damn it! Stark must've have slept off as well! She collected her bags in a hurry and ran through the library.

"Sorry kid, I slep-"

"It's ok" Rukia cut Stark off and hurried to her classroom. Well, the teachers didn't mind if you were one or two minutes late. Rukia ran to her classroom and slid open the door. Well, unless that teacher was this stick in the mud!

"Miss Rukia Shusuke, how many times do I have to tell you to be on time or not bother entering my class at all?"

"I'm terribly sorry, Kuchiki sensei," Rukia said sliding the doors shut. She made her way back to the library.

She must have broken another record in the school. Stark would tell her all about it.

* * *

**Well? I guess I deserve the rotten tomatoes. :(**

**(I've decided to go for shorter chapters. 1k to the usual 6k)**


End file.
